1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel assembly and electronic equipment including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As demands for electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and the like increase, demands for electronic devices of various outer shapes and colors has also increased.
The demands of users for various outer shapes of the electronic devices may be satisfied by designing the electronic devices using curves and straight lines in combination, and the demands of users for various colors may be satisfied by varying kinds of paints used in manufacture of the electronic devices, but it is limited to develop a paint providing a sense of texture in addition to a color.